Coincidences
by frenhu
Summary: A/U. Emily and JJ are not profilers. They don't have anything to do with the FBI. They are just ordinary people: a translator and a soon-to-be-doctor. Their ways cross each other’s and we all know what that means: there are no coincidences.
1. The Coffee House

**Disclaimer:** No, they are not mine…."Criminal Minds" belongs to CBS (unfortunately).  
**Summary:** A/U. Emily and JJ are not profilers. They don't have anything to do with the FBI. They are just ordinary people: a translator and a soon-to-be-doctor. Their ways cross each other's and we all know what that means: there are no coincidences.  
**Authors Note: **As always, thanks audiopineapple for the beta.  
**A/N 2:**I still haven't decided if this is a one shot or there will be more parts...please comment and let me know what you think!

-----------------------------------

Emily Prentiss was satisfied with her life: she had a successful career which she loved and cherished, great colleges and an even greater boss. She was financially stable, owning a 4 bedroom house in the suburbs and a deep blue Lexus convertible. Her love life couldn't be any better either, her partner, Steven, was everything she wished for from day one: he was reliable, tender, loving and always on her side whenever she needed someone to comfort her.

It was pretty perfect, actually.

Until one day when she would have sworn everything conspired against her. Of course she didn't even realized how her life had changed on that exact day. If she knew any better, she could have said it was Fate itself.

----------------------------------

After kissing goodbye to her partner, the brunette walked out the front door and headed to her car. She always admired the quietness the suburbs provided her every morning, it felt like she had nothing to worry about and the days always started with a good feeling.

She started the car, put in the latest Diana Krall album and was on her way to her workplace.

Working as a professional translator was exhausting now and then, sometimes she had to be available 24/7 but she was more than willing to sacrifice her time because she enjoyed what she was doing. She couldn't be any helpless when it came to her love of languages. Steven often complained about how much she worked but she was determined and would make up to him eventually. He had to understand. And he always did.

On her way, she stopped for coffee at her favourite place, The Coffee House. It was a little cozy 24 hours café just 15 minutes from her office and this coffee heaven saved her many times in the past. Like when she could barely keep her eyes open at 3am, not to mention the state her brain was functioning but the finest coffee beans and a little piece of homemade chocolate cake somehow always worked.

As she ordered her coffee and was being served, she turned around and just observed others. Studying body language became her passion in the last couple of months and it helped her a lot in her job as well. She liked to know what she could expect from a person, from the people she was dealing with. She didn't like surprises and with a little analyzing she could tell almost every time for sure who to trust and whom to stay away from.  
So every morning she did her usual ritual, watching people, listening what their body language was saying to her and sometimes making up stories.

But today something was different. She couldn't tell what was it but something definitely was off. No, not because of the couple arguing loudly at the window table. Love quarrel…the woman was clearly upset about the man leaving for Europe…

Could it be the music? She wondered. Not the usual radio station is on but a chill-out CD. Her next thought was cut off by the server who handed her her guilty pleasure.

And this time when she turned around and started for the door, she was knocked down on the floor with full force and the hot liquid spread all over her pants.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, shit, I shouldn't have stood up without looking around…I'm so terribly sorry. Let me help you."

A hand is offered to Emily by a blonde woman who is probably way too young to be a doctor. She is wearing a white coat with a stethoscope casually lying around her neck. Probably an intern or resident, mused Emily, who was still a bit at loss how she landed on her ass, covered in coffee.

But she took the blonde's hand and stood up slowly.

"Damn, this is hot! Agrrrhh…fortunately I always have changing clothes at my office but still you could have been more careful…" – Emily said somewhat amazed and frustrated at the same time but when she took the blonde woman's appearance fully in and noticed her baggy eyes and tired face, she quickly forgot what has happened and continued on a warmer voice.

"You look way too tired. And awfully young to be a doctor. Don't worry about this, it could happen to anyone." – she offered a small smile to reassure the worried woman in front of her.

"No, no, it's my fault, I've been up since…what…36 hours and I'm exhausted. I shouldn't even be here but I needed a 5 minute break. Hmmm…I want to buy you a cup in return. And as a matter of my status, no, I'm not a doctor yet, I'm in my first year of residency and I'm actually not THAT young either." – a little laughter could be heard from the petite woman and Emily couldn't help but laugh with her.

"My name is Jennifer by the way. Jennifer Jareau." – a hand is extended towards Emily the second time that morning and the brunette woman didn't hesitate this time.

"Emily. Emily Prentiss." – they both smiled simultaneously and after Emily gathered herself together they started for the counter.

"What would you like?" – asked Jennifer while drawing 15 bucks out of her pocket.

"A chocolate mocha without cream, please."

"Two for me as well." – the young resident said as she eyed Emily curiously. She felt terrible enough to cause any inconvenience for the brunette..she was fully awake now, if she would be truthful she was quite taken aback by the others woman warmness. Not everyone would have taken the incident as smoothly as Emily did and Jennifer was incredibly grateful for it. She had 10 more hours to go in her shift.

Her thoughts were cut by Emily's question and concern - "Won't those be too much for you? You will hyperventilate if you overdose this stuff."

"Ah, no, those are for my colleges, they are on for 28 hours now and I thought they could use the help…"

Now both women studied silently each other and surprisingly it wasn't awkward at all. They both felt that something was different that morning. They just couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

The comfortable silence was disturbed by the coffee boy as he was ready to give their orders to them.

Jennifer handed one cup to Emily and took the rest in the other hand and payed. Then they walked together to the door, the blonde holding the door for the brunette, walking out.

"I'm sorry again what happened, I can assure you next time I will be more careful…no, scratch that, there won't be a next time…hopefully." – Jennifer didn't know why she was so nervous suddenly, she didn't have any reason for feeling like this, even her voice trembled a bit.

"As I said earlier, don't worry about it, it happens sometimes. Thanks for the coffee. I have to go now but it was nice meeting you, Jennifer."

"Call me JJ, everybody does. And it was the least I could do to make that clumsiness of mine somewhat up to you. Nice meeting you too."

As Emily got in her car, JJ couldn't look anywhere else. She couldn't explain why, she was drawn to the brunette. She just hoped it wasn't the last time she saw Emily Prentiss.


	2. Peter, Emily and the hospital

**Disclaimer: **"Criminal Minds" belongs to CBS (but Peter and Dr. Wasgel are mine …hahaha *evil laugh*).  
**Summary:** A/U. Emily and JJ are not profilers. They don't have anything to do with the FBI. They are just ordinary people: a translator and a soon-to-be-doctor. Their ways cross each other's and we all know what that means: there are no coincidences.  
**Authors Note:** A shout out to my wonderful beta, audiopineapple. You are awesome!  
**A/N 2**: Thanks for all the lovely comments, you are all amazing! Feedbacks keep me going, so here is the next part, hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------

Emily sat in her office when a knock interrupted her typing. It was her colleague, Peter, who was like a brother to the brunette: working 7 years side by side, pulling long hours day by day created a very special bond between them. Peter was always there for Emily and vice versa: they trusted and respected each other.

"Hey, do you want to grab lunch at Guardo's in 10 minutes?" – asked Peter somewhat out of breath.

Emily looked up at the red haired man and smiled, he was over 40 but he could easily deny 10 years: he was strong, athletic, handsome and had always a toothed smile on his face. Emily was blessed with a friend and coworker like him.

"Sure, meet you in front of the building, I just have to finish this document." – she eyed her college for a minute and then asked somewhat surprised – "Why is that goofy smile you have now?"

Peter just rolled his eyes and said – "Can't I just be pleased that I will have a pleasant lunch with my favourite girl, now can I?"

But she wasn't fooled that easily – "No…you have something to tell…hmm…what is it?"

"Hey, I hate when you do this, reading me like an open book! Okay, okay, I will tell you at the restaurant. Meet you in 10!"

And just like that, Peter was gone. Emily starred after him, murmuring to herself something like "lovesick" and "hopeless" but eventually finished her work, got up and started to meet up with him.

When she spotted Peter at the bottom of the stairs in front of her office building and was just about to say they can go to eat, she realized that he was talking on his phone, so she waited patiently until he was finished.

The next thing transpired so fast, she didn't have any time to realize what was happening: a boy with a bicycle ran past her so fast, it was only inches that the kid didn't knock her down but it was just enough that she lost her balance and was immensely swept off of her feet and thus landing on the stairs. Her head met with concrete and it instantly started bleeding. When Peter turned around and saw the little accident, he immediately ran to her and helped her up.

'You've got to be kidding me…this is like what, second time today….arrggghhh.." – a very frustrated Emily said as she tried to stand up.

"Second? Gosh…oh, wait, you are bleeding, God, we should check it out at the hospital…" – a very concerned Peter suggested as he measured the fresh wound on Emily's head.

"No, no, there isn't any need to…." – said Emily but as she was on her feet again, she felt suddenly dizzy and had to sit back on the stairs very slowly.

"Okay, maybe you are right…" _This day is just getting better and better_ – though Emily who was a bit disoriented from the impact. She didn't want to do anything with any hospital. She only wanted her well deserved lunch time and a piece of Sacher cake she thought about ever since they visited Guardo's the last time.

----------------

Fortunately, the bleeding stopped soon after the incident and at the hospital, Dr. Wasgel as his nametag indicated, said that it was just a minor injury, it would heal in a few days or so. To avoid any headaches or dizziness during the next days – because there most possibly will be – he subscribed a few pills, just in case.

Peter and Emily were both relieved by the news and Peter insisted that Emily has to take off the rest of the day to rest. Emily was about to argue with him but then Peter already went a few steps away to call the office about it. The translator just smirked at him, he was always this protective of her and it was something she was very grateful for.

As she was sitting on the hospital bed, suddenly she heard someone saying her name but she didn't recall who it could be. She searched for the source of the sound and then she spotted a blonde figure just across 4 beds from her.

"Jennifer? – the brunette blinked a few times before she realized that it was indeed the woman from The Coffee House this morning.

"Emily! God, what happened? I just saw you while I was checking on this other patient. Is everything alright?" The young resident was genuinely worried, that was evident in her posture as Emily met her eyes the second time that day. Jennifer immediately picked up the chart which was left at the end of the bed and scanned through the details in seconds. Emily was surprised about the other's woman concern, it wasn't like she was hit by a bus but she thought it was part of her job and a natural reaction to help others. Though, Emily felt warmness rushing through her body by this little gesture. She was taken care of.

"Ah, nothing really, some kid thought it would be fun to race on the sidewalk and apparently I was in his way. It will heal soon and now that I took the day off I may even have time to do the laundry." – a small smile escaped through Emily's mouth then she continued – "So I guess you work here. Do you feel better now?"

Jennifer was amazed by the brunette, Emily was the one who was injured and still, she asked _her_ about her well being. "Yes, I managed to sleep a bit in the on-call room and now I'm as fresh for" – she took a quick glance at her watch calculating her shift's end– " 5 more hours as one can be." – The blonde fell silent and watched Emily as she answered her. She was glad that she got to see the brunette again despite the unfortunate circumstances. If she was truthful to herself, the encounter with the translator kept her mind busy during the day and she already decided to have coffee the same time next morning at the café, in order to catch a glimpse at the brunette again. She hardly knew the woman but felt that there was a deep and unexplainable understanding between them. She wanted to know Emily Prentiss more thoroughly. Her thoughts were disturbed by a red haired man who was now standing next to Emily.

"Oh, Peter, I would like to introduce you to Jennifer. We've met this morning at the café and she works here as a resident. Peter McCoy, Jennifer Jareau. Peter is my college and friend from the office."

"Ms. Jareau, it's a pleasure to meet you!" – Peter was grinning widely as he shook the blonde's hand.

"Likewise! And call me Jennifer. Ms. Jareau is way too official." – replied JJ with a smile and was just about to ask whether they checked out yet and could help with anything when she heard a nurse calling hear name saying there was a car accident and multiple injuries are coming in.

"I better go now. Take care of yourself! Peter!" – the young woman's last words were barely audible as she was already running to the entrance with two other doctors in her tail.

Peter was taken aback by Jennifer and he didn't hide this little fact at all – "She is a hottie! Hey, where have you been hiding her so far? What do you think, would she be up to drink? I have to ask her out. Man…"

Emily eyes grew wide and she slapped lightly Peter's arm, resulting a 'hey, what?' and a raised eyebrow from the man. "Last time I checked, you had a girlfriend who you were pretty much in love with."

"Okay, let me rephrase: if I didn't have a wonderful girlfriend at home waiting for me and I wouldn't be totally in love with her, I would ask the young doc out…I mean wow, men must be knocking at her door every minute. She is stunning!"

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at her friend's momentary unfaithfulness, because she knew that Peter was the most romantic and loyal boyfriend a woman could ask for. Though, she couldn't shake off the feeling what Peter radiated from himself as he was recovering from his previous moment of weakness: utter adoration towards the blonde. Because beyond doubts, Jennifer Jareau was really stunning.


	3. The cheater and the breakdown

**Disclaimer:** "Criminal Minds" belongs to CBS (except Steven and Peter…they are all mine).  
**Summary: **A/U. Emily and JJ are not profilers. They don't have anything to do with the FBI. They are just ordinary people: a translator and a soon-to-be-doctor. Their ways cross each other's and we all know what that means: there are no coincidences.  
**Authors Note:** A shout out to my wonderful beta, audiopineapple . As always, you are awesome!  
**A/N 2: **I should really study now for my exam instead of writing, but you know, what the hell, the exam can wait  Thank you for all the reviews and feedbacks, they are really appreciated!!! Hope you enjoy!

---------------------

Peter drove Emily home in her car then called for a taxi. He wasn't going to let the brunette drive with her fresh injury, he felt bad enough for not preventing her from falling, despite the fact that he was standing 3 feet away from her.

Emily thanked him for everything, said goodbye for the day and went to the front door, walked into her comfy home and put her bag on the table. Steven was still at work, she left him a message earlier about her accident. It was strange that he didn't pick up the phone, rather she was directed straight to his voice mail but she didn't give any second thoughts to it. Until she heard the shower running in the upstairs bathroom. She was a bit confused about this and more disturbed about the voices that came through the door as she was moving upstairs. She heard a woman call out for her partner; blood went still in her veins. What the hell??

When she was about to open the bathroom door with shaky hands, Steven appeared in the doorway half naked, towel around his waist. Emily still could hear the shower was on, water pouring loudly, echoing in the room. They stared at each other in complete shock until she heard that the faucet was turned off and a tall brunette appeared next to his boyfriend.

"I don't fucking believe this." – that was all Emily said before she stormed downstairs, Steven running closely on her heels. The other stranger woman just shook her head swearing, not believing what happened moments ago.

Steven grabbed Emily's arm just before she could go out of the house and started - "Emily, wait. Let's talk about this. Christ, what's happened to your head?" – Steven reached out to examine the wound on his partner when she finally got to face with her but Emily shook him off with a firm hand and put some distance between them. She was pissed.

"Talk??? You want to talk? No way! No fucking way! What were you thinking? Oh, sorry, you weren't! And you should have really checked your phone before I come home and find you with that woman." – The translator was full with anger, she felt like her head would blow up in any minute.

"Emily, I….I didn't want you to find out this way. I was g-g-going to…" – stammered Steven, not able to complete his sentence before Emily interrupted him.

"What? No, you can't do this to me! Damn it, I'm out of this house and when I come back I don't want to find you here, do you understand?"

With a resigned sigh, Steven's eyes fell on the floor, not looking at his girlfriend, murmuring an almost inaudible "Yes.".

"Good. Goodbye."

And with that she was gone.

Emily was foaming with rage, couldn't think clearly. She went to autopilot, got in her car and drove away in a daze.

Steven called her many times after she left but she didn't want to talk with him, not yet, so she just guided her car aimlessly through Washington's streets, completely ignoring her increasing headache.

When she couldn't take it anymore and run out of all the energy she had, she took in for the first time where she was since she started driving and was surprised when she saw the neon sign of The Coffee Shop in front of her. Without thinking, she parked her car and went in.

She didn't know how much time had passed but her phone's screen showed that it was well after 5pm now, she must have been driving around for hours. She sat down in one of the booth and again, let herself silently break down.

------------

After one hour, she managed to collect herself a little. She couldn't control her ignorance towards Steven and his calls anymore, so she checked her mobile again and among the countless phone calls there was a voice message waiting for her. She feared to hear what message he could have left but she really needed to know why did she deserve this. She wanted her sanity back.

She pushed down the buttons with three quick movement, Steven's voice was cracked, shallow but still. - "I'm so sorry Emily, I didn't mean you to find out this way. You have to know it wasn't intentional, it just…happened. I'm a fucking idiot…you have to know that I was happy with you, you made me laugh, made me feel good about myself. You were my everything" – the past tense didn't get unnoticed by Emily – "but things had changed. You've changed. We've been together for 3 years now and whenever I mentioned that I want a family or children, you shut me out completely. You've never let me in totally, there was always this wall between us. You don't want to settle and I do. Is it because you value your freedom more or because I'm not the right one for you, I don't know. But I want to be with somebody who loves me and doesn't push me away whenever I try to be there for them. Whenever I want to help them. I want all in. I need everything…I wanted you Emily, all of you but you didn't show yourself for me and God knows I tried everything. You just didn't let me in. Your feelings were hidden from me all the time, although you said many times that you say with one touch more than others with words but still…words are needed Emily! You have to open up! You have to let people get close to you, otherwise you will lose them! I'm…I have given up. I couldn't take it anymore. It's like when you know that you don't have a future with the one you love. I didn't know what to do after all these years, I tried to talk and show you how much this affect and hurt me but you didn't want to acknowledge that. I loved you Emily with all my heart. I hope one day you will find someone who you can be honest with and break down your strong brick wall to pieces. You deserve someone stronger, someone braver. I'm just not that person. I'm sorry." Click.

And the tears started flowing again. She didn't care that she was in a public place, not many were in the café anyway and those who were there didn't seem to notice anything. She was a complete wreck. She was hurt, deeply wounded by him but what he said…was she really that impenetrable? Did she push him back on purpose? Was it true? She knew she didn't want to settle with him for some reason. It just didn't feel right. She didn't let him close like he wanted to. Why didn't she? Why didn't she see this before?

That's when she heard now the all too familiar voice for the third time that day. It was Jennifer.

The blonde woman stood in front of Emily's booth while the brunette's eyes were cast down - "Emily? They say third time is a charm! I think it's funny how we bump into each other again and again. No pun intended." JJ wore a beaming smile on her face until she saw how wrecked up Emily was. The eyes of the brunette were red and puffy, it was clear that the woman was crying. Her gaze was hazy, her fingers were clenching her mobile and just stared at it.

"If he wasn't the right one than who would it be? I'm damaged goods." – Emily muttered to herself, not completely aware of the blonde's presence.

"I'm sorry?"

The older woman this time looked at Jennifer and with an unsteady voice she said - "My boyfriend…just caught him with another woman in my house."

"You have a boyfriend?" – Jennifer didn't know why she was shocked to find out this. Well, she knew but it was startling. Her surprise was evident on her face.

"Had. Past tense." – corrected Emily. Meanwhile Jennifer took the seat opposite of the brunette and winced at Emily's words. - "Ouch. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, don't be."

They starred at each other, both loss for words. Jennifer wanted to comfort Emily, to make her feel better somehow because she knew what the brunette was going through. So she began - "You know I was going through the same as you, years ago."

"Really? Oh….how did you come through with it? Because honestly, I feel like dying here."

The younger woman gave a small smile to Emily and went ahead with her story - "It was hard. Those 2-3 months were fucking terrible. But then I just go over him. Long story in short: he was my second boyfriend, big love, etc., I was 18 years old and on the ninth cloud. One day I found him with my friend, Erin. In that very same month I started my first year at Uni, so I was pretty messed up for a while after that. Anyway, he was perfect but I knew even back then that something was missing and that was _passion_. It's one of the core part of every relationship and I thought that it will be okay, the passion will come later. Of course I was wrong. He was stable, safe, protective and deadly handsome. Still, it didn't work out. Sometimes it just doesn't and you have to live with it. You move on. That's all you can do. After 3 months I knew I was better off without him."

"Wow…I…thanks." – Emily put her hand over the young doc's on the table, thanking her with this small gesture. Emily's hand was cold but tender, Jennifer liked how it felt on her skin.

"What for? I just shared one of my horrible mistakes of my life…anyway, how is your head?" – JJ slipped her hand from Emily's, leaning a bit closer to inspect the scar.

"It's okay, really. A bit of a headache but it's not that bad. Gah, I don't know what to do."

"You know what? When I'm really low, one thing always helps me surviving the day: a piece of the chocolate-almond cake here, it's their specialty. Believe me, you won't be disappointed." Jennifer didn't even wait for Emily's answer, she went to the counter and ordered the mentioned guilty pleasure.

When she returned, she placed the cake in front of Emily. "Here you go."

"Aww, this looks good but I'm really not that hungry. I think I couldn't eat anything right now anyway." – apologized the brunette but Jennifer was insistent.

"Okay, okay, I won't force you into eating this but just in case, I will leave it here. Though you don't know what you are missing." – Jennifer winked at Emily playfully and to her enjoyment, Emily's lips moved slowly into a grin. It was good to see the other woman finally smiling.

After this, JJ asked Emily about her relationship with Steven, how she felt about all of this. She intently listened to every word of the brunette's story and when Emily told everything, including the voice message her ex-boyfriend left, Jennifer felt truly sorry for her. Truth be told, she understood all too well Steven's point of view. But still, he shouldn't have cheated on Emily, it's not how things work. JJ had a strict rule about relationships: never ever cheat on your partner. She was cheated on once, knew how it felt and she didn't want to cause anyone that much pain.

The blonde was a bit amazed by how Emily shared every detail with her, with a woman who she has seen three times altogether. She guessed it was because it was always easier to open up to a stranger. Maybe you never have to see that one person if you don't want to, it's safe.

Jennifer only hoped it wasn't Emily's intention to not to see her again.

The brunette sighed heavily, she was tired and just wanted to sleep and forget all about this day. "I'm a mess. I don't want to go back to my house…I guess I will be sleeping in a hotel room tonight."

"No, I can't let you do that. I have a really comfortable couch at my apartment, if you feel like…" – offered JJ but Emily didn't want to be any trouble for the blonde.

"Nah, don't worry, I will be fine. Thanks for the company though, I really needed this." said Emily sheepishly.

Jennifer didn't want to let Emily go just yet so she asked the brunette if she could walk her to the hotel at least. Emily gave in and agreed to it.

They found a nearby hotel down the road, checked in and went up to Emily's room for the night. While ushering Emily toward the elevator, JJ's hand found the older woman's back and lightly touched her. Jennifer already felt protective of the brunette, she couldn't do otherwise, she was drawn to her.

Emily felt warmness embrace her, she knew she was totally safe with the blonde and she was incredibly grateful for the skinny woman.

When they arrived on the targeted floor and found Emily's room, the older woman spoke up - "This is mine, room 324…I can't possibly thank you enough and I'm sorry if I ruined your evening."

"Don't be silly, you didn't ruin anything. And you don't have to thank me, I'm glad I could help. Listen, what will you do, say, on Friday? It will be my day off and I thought we could do something. If you are up to it, that is."

Emily was delighted that the doc wanted to see her again, she was easy to talk to and felt good to be with. "Mmm, I will probably work but around 6pm I should be off. Here, take my card, you can find every contact information there." Before JJ could take the card, Emily drew out a pen from her bag and wrote something on the elegant paper – "and this is my direct phone number. In case you can't get hold of me on the previous ones." Emily now handed the card to Jennifer and stared at her.

The blond was impressed.

After this, they said their goodbyes, Emily went straight to bed, desperately in need for some undisturbed hours that sleep could offer her.

Jennifer, on the other hand, was more wind up than she was in the morning: she was more than attracted to the brunette. The only problem with that was that she promised herself she won't fall for another straight woman. Ever again. She knew if she kept meeting with Emily she was possibly facing another heartbreak in the future so she decided that she won't let it happen this time. She will call that nurse who asked her out the other day at the hospital in order to get distracted from Emily. She has to keep the brunette at one arm's length. Like it was that easy. She was doomed.


	4. The dream

**Disclaimer: **No, they are not mine…."Criminal Minds" belongs to CBS.  
**Summary: **A/U. Emily and JJ are not profilers. They don't have anything to do with the FBI. They are just ordinary people: a translator and a soon-to-be-doctor. Their ways cross each other's and we all know what that means: there are no coincidences.

**Authors Note:** So this is something entirely new to me. My first attempt to write a fanfic with another author who is – by the way - absolutely talented and a fantastic writer! Carlyisnot, I adore you! You did some wonderful job here. Also, the dream is like a little fic with its own plot in this piece! Basically, a fic in a fic. You will see.

**A/N 2: **I know you have waited and waited for this part but finally here it is, more than 6 pages long, so I hope you can forgive me. : ) Beta is by Carly.

Read and enjoy!

**-----**

**Wednesday**

Emily was rattled, tensed and felt terrible. A few days has passed since she and Steven broke their relationship off and she was all alone, by herself again after 3 years. She was uneasy, she didn't like the feeling that overwhelmed her most of the time, like something was ripped out of her core. She thought that her life was on track and this completely blew her off guard. Steven betrayed her and it stung. Badly.

Truth be told, she knew exactly that there were always two persons in a relationship, and she could be blamed just as much as Steven. She let this happen: she wasn't committed enough and thus, she lost her last chance for any happiness. Because she had to face it, she won't get any younger, she celebrated her 40th birthday this year for Christ's sake!

Now, whenever she arrived home, there wasn't anyone waiting for her, no. What welcomed her was pure mixture of emptiness and coldness, a hollow feeling that would not leave her. After spending the night at the hotel and now coming home, the whole house was quiet. Nobody was here. There wasn't any life in her house which she loved before.

All alone again: she came back with a bitter feeling and she realized that she didn't want to live here anymore, she didn't want to remember the memories that this house gave her…she was seriously considering selling the house and moving into a smaller apartment in the city. The suburbs didn't give her anymore those required and very much embraced quiet and love.

She didn't need that much space either and it all sucked. She didn't belong here. She wanted to be somewhere new, where she could start with a clean plate.

With that thought, the brunette moved to the kitchen and searched for something to drink. There was vodka, scotch, and a half bottle of red wine in the fridge. She took out the wine and poured herself a glass.. She was pathetic, she knew that, but she didn't want to break down and cry. She'd done that more times than she wanted to admit, and that was enough.

She moved to the leather sofa, turned on the TV and just sat there, flipping through channels until she settled on a movie meanwhile sipping the bold and heavy alcohol.

A couple of hours, an empty wine and a half bottle of vodka later, she was numb enough to not think about anything at all, so she could concentrate only on the world spinning around her. _Probably time to go to bed. To my double bed which lost its main purpose now. Fantastic!_

But she didn't want to torture herself more than necessary and stayed on the sofa, despite the fact that she knew her back and neck would hurt like hell in the morning. With that last thought she closed her eyes and forgot all about her problems for the night and escaped to her illuminated state of mind, to her dreams.

---------

_I close my eyes, just for a moment, and shake off that creeping, suffocating feeling that reminds me of my childhood days. That feeling reminds me of the first day in a new school. People are staring, looking down on me. They do so tactfully and more graciously than the school yard children, but the unspoken message remains clear: You don't belong here. _

_As always, I fix a bright confident smile upon my face and hold my head high, pushing aside any visible trace of anxiety. That facade of confidence that often led people to conclude I was unapproachable and cold. I had practiced that mask so proficiently that I scarcely remember what it is like to smile genuinely. _

_He stands tall before me, equally confident and yet not a trace of a smile crosses his face. His expression betrays nothing. He is playing his cards close to his chest, as he searches me with his eyes. I feel almost violated under his intense scrutiny. And suddenly it feels like the most important thing, to earn his respect. And to prove myself worthy. _

_He is calmly explaining that there has been a mistake, that there is no place for me on his team. It's the same story I've heard my lifetime over. No place that I belong. Determination rising, I find myself burning with desperation to prove to him that, yes, I do belong here. Yes, I have something to offer. _

_He remains skeptical, but I sense he is impressed at my determination. Still, he stares blankly not giving anything away. While it seems I've achieved my first victory, I'm still hesitant, still on trial. Still not wanted here, not deemed worthy or important. Not part of the team. _

_That's when I turn around, that's when I see your face across the crowded bullpen. You smile warmly, welcoming. I smile back. It was a reflex I had no control over, not the fake confident smile I frequently plastered on to fool the world. _

_Just like that, you put me at ease. Just like that, I belonged. _

_You offer your outstretched hand "Agent Jareau, call me JJ."_

"_Agent Prentiss, call me Emily." I answer you _

_That's when I felt connected. When I felt alive. _

_Standing at the white board, dozens of men staring up expectantly, police, FBI, Agent Hotchner. Each and every one watching, waiting, wondering if I have the first idea what I'm talking about._

_The words come easily. With confidence I rattle off facts, observations, my take on the current profile. The audience listens intently, furiously scribbling down my words. Looking to me for the answers, for salvation. And uncertainty creeps in. What if I'm wrong? What if the profile is wrong?_

_They question me, challenge me. "How do you know this?" "What makes you so sure about that?" _

_And I only smile, tapping my foot, and patiently explain the process that led me to these conclusions. I'm not sure if they are buying it. Uncertain faces stare back at me. And Agent Hotchner, as always, stares blankly._

_But across the room I catch your eye. I often look up to find you watching me. And you are smiling. Brightly, reassuringly. Even in the midst of all this mayhem and chaos, you are smiling. Simply because you are looking at me. And once again, it's a reflex. I smile back. Not brightly and purely as you do. Hesitantly, awkwardly, but genuinely. And I wonder if you know that you are the first person in my life who has ever made me smile. _

_It's a late, strange afternoon when you approach me at my desk. Everything feels out of character and this makes me edgy because it's like the calm before the storm. I can almost smell that typical scent of a thunderstorm heading my way. _

_You ask me if I have a moment to share and I know that something is up. Your tone betrays you. I only nod and expect you to announce whatever the bad news is. But you straighten your shoulders and ask me to follow you in your office._

_The soft click as the door closes behind us echoes in my mind. Suddenly it's so difficult to draw breath into my lungs, and there is no conceivable reason why. The office feels so small, you feel so close. And it makes my heart beat a little faster._

_You're making polite conversation, asking me how I'm fitting in to the team and if there is anything you can do to help me feel at home? I can scarcely string two words together to formulate an answer. It seems like a crazy thing, but what I want to tell you is that this team is like family, this place is exactly like home. Instead I smile politely and tell you that I am enjoying the job very much and appreciate all your kindness._

_You smile back at me. Not beaming radiantly as I've become accustomed to. Almost shyly._

_You open your mouth to speak, but there is only silence. Somehow, it makes me afraid. Because I don't want to hear those words that you're having such difficulty verbalising. So smiling politely, I tell you I have to get going, and I reach for the door handle._

_Before I have a chance to move, your hand is resting on mine. My skin is burning and I wonder if you feel it. My heart is pounding; I wonder if you hear it._

_I turn to face you, curious. And our lips suddenly are touching. I have never been this close, to anyone. Never felt this insatiable need. More than I need to breath, I need to taste you. Hungrily, the kiss deepens, our lips intertwine and it feels like I cannot go on breathing without you near me. I have never felt so safe, so at home._

_When you stop to take a breath, I step back, involuntarily, completely overwhelmed by the feelings stirring inside me and overtaken by deep desire. I feel dizzy, disoriented, as if my legs won't hold me up one second longer, and I stumble backwards against the wall._

_You cast your eyes down to the floor. Briefly I see shame, embarrassment, and regret cloud your gaze._

"_JJ." I breath your name, wanting desperately to tell you how I need to be close to you. But I have no words._

_Hastily you find an excuse to leave the room, I can't even catch the exact words you mutter before you've vanished._

_And here I stand, where you left me. _

_Speechless._

_Breathless._

_Utterly alone. _

_And with the sweet taste of you still lingering on my tongue._

_There is a palpable sense of urgency in the air. Police, FBI, lights, sirens. There is you, and me, and our team. It feels so natural, the kevlar feels like second skin. The cool metal of the gun seems to fit in my hand as if it were made for me. _

_We're waiting for further orders. There is an overwhelming sense of importance in the air, the lives at stake, the feeling that we are making a difference, changing history. _

_Weapons poised, I subtly move ahead of you, so that I will be the one to enter the building first. It's not that I don't have faith in your abilities. It's just that faith is overshadowed by the strongest desire to protect you. _

_A deep sense of fear overwhelms me. So foreign that I almost can't recognize it. Not fear for my own life. Not even for the victims trapped in the building. It's you, JJ. Fear of something happening to you, fear of losing you. _

_It's a fear more intense than I've ever felt in my life. Never before have I had someone like you in my life. Someone worth everything to me, worth dying for. _

_And then, the deafening sound of a gun shot..._

That was when Emily suddenly bolted up from her dream, all sweaty and breathing heavily, searching for any damage on her body. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream! _She had to repeat herself when she found no harm, otherwise she couldn't believe it. The dream was so vivid, so alive and overwhelming. Like she was really in it, like it really happened.

_That gun shot…and the thoughts about Jennifer. JJ._ How she felt about her in her dream…they were FBI agents? JJ kissed her? She kissed JJ back? And had feelings for the blonde woman?

_You shouldn't drink that much and pass out on the couch Emily._

_Nice move_.

……………………

**Friday**

The two women walked down the streets in the chilly wind. They didn't care though, the dinner was excellent, conversation flowed freely and it was a pleasant Friday night so far.

When they arrived at a big, white, two-storey building, the brunette slowly stopped, looked up, pointed to the house and said, "This is me….umm…do you want to come up for a coffee?"

The blonde looked into the brunette's eyes, she saw nothing but sincerity in them and the potential outcome of this night because she was sure it would end up somewhere around the bedroom. JJ really wanted to accept this invitation, she needed to do this, for her sake. If she was honest, she found instantly attractive the other woman who she just met a few days ago.

However, she knew that she has to decline this offer and she was absolutely sure as well that she would regret this later. "I really would love to…but I have to say no."

The surprise was evident on the brunette's face, she thought that the night went so well and JJ wanted to continue this too, but it seemed she couldn't be any more wrong.

"No? You sure? What would convince you to come up? I have probably the best Arabic coffee you can buy in this city and maybe, just maybe, I can find some orange juice as well for later."

JJ couldn't help but smile at the brunette's playful and flirty mood, she sure was hard to say no to. And orange juice? It could mean only one thing: breakfast together. "Yeah, I bet you would take good care of me", _And maybe you could even leave that nurse uniform on_…JJ had to mentally shakeherself after these thoughts entered her mind. She knew she had to focus on something else, however as JJ finished her last sentence, the brunette moved closer, stepped into her personal space and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Catherine…", the blonde inhaled and let out a small breath, broke the kiss, stepped a little back and continued, "This was nice. Really nice. And…and I'm glad you asked me out and invited me to your apartment. Believe me, a few days ago, I would have gladly accepted the offer and enjoyed the rest of the night but now…I just can't. I thought I could but obviously I can't. I'm sorry."

"You've met someone, right?" It wasn't really a question, Catherine was familiar with the look JJ was giving her.

"Sort of...um, as always, it's complicated. And I know I will regret this later but right now I can't go up there with you."

The brunette held JJ's eyes for a few more moments. She stepped closer again to the young doctor but this time she whispered in JJ's ear instead of kissing her, "Fair enough. If that other thing doesn't work out for you, you know where to find me. Goodnight JJ and see you at work!" Catherine gave a last wink towards JJ and started for her door.

JJ just stood there, like her feet were rooted in the ground. She felt stupid enough. How could she have turned down the nurse's invitation? Why another certain brunette woman stopped her from going up? For God's Sake, Emily was straight, just broke up with her boyfriend and she couldn't help but wonder why the brunette previously cancelled their meeting today.. She knew something was off, Emily's edginess, her weak, nervous voice betrayed her on the phone. That's why she accepted the nurse, Catherine's, date offer-because she had nothing to lose.

Still, JJ was ready to risk something good happening to her. Catherine was here, ready to be with her, with a woman none the less and she showed heavy interest towards the blonde. _Fuck this!_ She thought and before she knew it, she made up her mind.

She saw that the brunette was now opening her door so she shouted at the last minute, "Catherine, hey wait, do you still want me to come up?"

……………..

**Thursday**

Emily was buried in work at her office but she could hardly concentrate on anything but her dream the previous night. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone buzzing on her desk. Emily picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Emily Prentiss."

"Emily? Hey, it's Jennifer. How are you?"

"Jennifer? Oh, hey, I'm…I'm okay considering the circumstances…um, what's up?"

"Well, I was calling about tomorrow. You know I mentioned that I have the night off and we could meet. Are you still up to that?"

"Tomorrow? Right! Listen, I would love to go but some work came up and it seems I can't make it." Emily just lied to the doctor…she hoped Jennifer didn't pick up her nervousness and agitated voice, she didn't want to expose her true reason about calling the night off.

"Oh, okay, it's okay. I guess next time then. When are you free next week?"

"Um, I…I don't know yet. Look, I will call you when I free up, okay? I gotta go now. Bye.'

That was really awkward and the blonde woman sounded disappointed. She knew she shouldn't have lied to JJ but she was confused. Disturbed. _Why did you do this? Right, the dream._ _It shouldn't freak you out like that! Get a grip, Prentiss!_

As she stared at her phone questioningly, Peter's voice startled her and when she looked up, she could see her colleague leaning to the door.

"Hey, what's up with the long face? I mean…I didn't…damn…I feel stupid. I'm so sorry."

'Peter, please don't. I'll be okay…eventually…and don't apologize, you did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, I know, but I feel useless. Let me do something for you at least, can I take out you for dinner tonight?"

"I…um, actually I wanted to talk about something. I had this dream last night and I'm kind of…lost."

"Oh, how so?"

"You remember Jennifer, the resident from the hospital, right?"

Peter nodded, encouraging to go on. "Well, we were supposed to go out tomorrow but I cancelled. God….she was in my dream. We were some kind of FBI agents, in a team, tracking down a serial killer, I think. The last thing I remember is that there was a gun shot and I was so afraid. But this is not the part I am confused about. JJ and me, well, we kind of... liked each other."

"Ummm…so? Of course you like each other, you two were hitting it off from the start."

"Yeah, well that's not what I'm talking about…she kissed me. In my dream, I mean."

"Oh…OH! I see! Well, you shouldn't feel bad about that. It's not that awful to be kissed by a beautiful woman..."

"From your point of view, I bet it isn't."

"Why? Come on now! It's kinda hot actually! Didn't you think about it before?"

"What? NO! You are impossible!"

"I don't know why you are so freaked out about this. You shouldn't be, it was just a dream, nothing else."

"You don't understand why I am so freaked out? Hmm…let me ask you something: did you ever dream about one of your male friends like that?"

"Yuck, no way! Gah, no….oh, okay, I got your point…But you don't have to be confused about it, dreams are completely normal and let's face it, they are just dreams. You don't have to read anything into them. You dreamt about one of your friends you like and that's all. Don't worry about it too much. "

"You think?"

"Of course! So let's go back to my dinner offer to make you feel better! Be ready by 7pm!"

"Alright, alright. And Peter? Thanks, this meant a lot."

Peter smiled and left the room. Emily felt a little better and all the tension what that dream caused her seemed to dissipate. After all, she had nothing to worry about, right?


End file.
